


Spring Rain

by stephbirm



Category: covid19 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm





	Spring Rain

The droplets are cool but not cold as they tinkle down  
then patter, then tinkle again.

On my head and arms they feel gentle and friendly.

The puddles seep through my yard shoes   
'til my toes are as wet as my hair   
and every step squeaks and sloshes when I cross the clover and grass.

As I approach the tarp the shower sounds more insistent  
though it does not feel any different as I heave  
up, and the wood comes tumbling down  
into a puddle.

My son stacks it as best he can  
It's a science, not an art, and this is his first hypothesis test.

I return for more, tracking across green to the pile  
that used to be my favorite tree,  
a locust that shaded the entire yard and kept us cool all summer,

but that couldn't withstand the ice storm and is now   
reincarnated into stackable chunks and   
pie slices in the back corner of the garden it used to command.


End file.
